You Don't Know Me
by Spirix
Summary: Edward has a dream about the colonel that changes how he sees the man behind the desk. ::RoyEd Oneshot Short Fluffy and Cute::


**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**You Don't Know Me**

Edward couldn't focus. It was driving him wild. What was this, some form of karma catching up on him? He tried desperately to read the report before him but something kept moving in his peripheral, more like someone. Normally Edward could care less what Mustang was doing at his desk but now he seemed acutely aware. Dammit all to hell.

He got up and grabbed a folder to shove the report into. Not looking at the many eyes that raised from their work, he swept out of the room, all glares and stomping feet. Leaving surprised passerby's in his wake as he marched to the library. There at least he would find solace from his distractions.

It all started about a month ago. A lull in missions and leads meant he got to sleep in his bed in the dorms, really sleep. There were no new books to absorb and no new person to hunt down, just the place between work and more work. Times of a full night's sleep were few and widely spaced, so much thought that Edward took greedy advantage of each one or two he got. Only that time, it felt like only the night before but Edward knew different, he had dreamed something he could not get out of his mind.

It had been a simple dream. Edward was sitting in the library, just like he did in reality more often than not, but that was the only thing that was normal. It had taken a turn for the surreal when a certain colonel sat across from him. Edward had raised his head and waited for the man to speak, but when he didn't Edward had smiled. "I know it's hard to admit your wrong bastard but you don't have to be so dramatic about it. Just say it."

Mustang had met his eyes then, smirking. "And what, give you more reason to gloat? Come now Edward, such behaviour should be below a man of your _stature_; if that is even possible."

Edward felt like he was watching from outside a window as his dream self exploded and attempted to retort. It was just bizarre. He had never had a conversation with the colonel outside of work, ever. Now he was watching them chat like old friends, following them as they went to lunch and waking up feeling strange. Was it so odd that they could chat civilly to each other?

Edward glared at his folder again and shoved it across the table. That had not been the only dream. He had a dream like that every few days ever since. They were always simple too. They would be out together arguing over vegetable ripeness, or having dinner in a kitchen he had never seen. The colonel looked so human it was bizarre to see him in the office the next day, all business or smug bastard. Edward began wondering what it would be like if they bumped into each other on the street.

Would he say 'hi' and make small talk about the weather?

Would they walk together?

Talk about nothing important?

Maybe go somewhere together?

Would he even say 'hi' at all?

Thoughts like this drove Edward insane sometimes but were becoming more bearable until last night. Last night the dream had taken a subtle new direction that left Edward more perplexed than ever. It had been the middle of the night in the dream and a soft voice carried on the breeze. Edward watched in pale shock as he saw himself dancing slowly in the moonlight with the colonel. The singing was coming from a live band in the park close by. Edward just couldn't believe it. They weren't speaking and they had their eyes closed, making slow circles around the yard.

Edward had tried to close his eyes and wake up but when he opened them again he was no longer a viewer. He felt that larger hand holding his own while the other caressed his back. He felt his own cheek pressed against the colonel's flannel pyjama shirt. He could feel the warmth of the man through it, hear his heart beating, feel the rise and fall of his breathing. It was a dream but nothing in reality had ever felt that real.

_"Edward?" _the dream colonel had said. _"I love you, I really do. Who'd have thought we would end up this way?"_

Edward had felt himself reply, _"I knew all along."_

He growled at the table. this was insane. Truly mad and he couldn't help but speculate, did Mustang smell the same in reality as in his dream?

Did his hand have the same soft palm but hard finger?

Was he really becoming interested in this asshole because of a dream or two,_ or twenty_?

With each moment Edward wanted to know more. He wanted to know if apples really were the colonels favourite fruit and other such details from his dreams. He could ask but then the bastard would either make fun of him or read his mind to the root of why he asked.

The chair across the table scraped quietly against the floor as someone pulled it away from the table. Edward looked up into the darkest blue eyes he had ever seen in his life. Were the colonel's eyes always blue? The colonel spoke first, unlike that first dream. this suited Edward since his voice had left him the moment eye contact was made.

"The office... I, truthfully have noticed you have been a bit off balance this month. I know you and I are barely on speaking terms but I thought I would come offer an olive branch."

And just like that, Edward was looking at Roy Mustang, the man in his dreams. He looked around and saw no one in the aisles or at the other tables. Maybe this was a dream too. His dreams rarely had more people than just the two of them. Edward pinched his arm and looked up, he was still there. He pinched his arm again but still no change. Did that mean this was real or just that he could wake up.

"Edward?"

It was a simple question Edward told himself. The colonel was just seeing if he had Edward's attention but it strummed a familiar chord within his soul.

"I have this dream," he started to say and looked at the grains in the table, "where you and I are happy. We talk like people and do shit together. In the dream we know everything about each other and dance together." Edward swallowed hard and met the colonel's eyes squarely. "You don't know me and I don't know you, but I want to."

They stared at each other for a long time. This had to be a dream. No one could go that long without blinking.

The colonel looked at his pocket watch then and then looked back up at Edward, his face unreadable. "Would you care to join me for lunch?"

* * *

Years later found Edward at the market alone. Sifting through piles of fruit until he found ones to his liking until he came to a pyramid of apples. He reached out to take one that looked like it wouldn't topple the tower but a hand blocked his way. Edward followed it up to its owner.

"Bastard," Edward scowled and put his hand in his pocket. "I thought you weren't coming!"

Roy grinned at him and place his apple in the basket. "What and let you shop alone. You don't know me as well as you think after all these year if you think I would trust your judgment in a delicate matter such as food purchasing. Do you not recall last month's bread incident?"

Edward glared and held out his basket for Roy to put half a dozen more into it. The man was a condescending son of a bitch, but he was Edward's and didn't he know it.

"We should get some pears too."

* * *

-rix the demon

Hey all,

This is just some fluff I had on my mind this evening and I am trying to get back into the grove of things so here it is, some work up to actually writing.

Another thing I want to chat about is how I actually have been having this dream about someone who lives in the same house as a friend of mine. I often sleep on their couch. One night I dreamed we were happy and in the morning I couldn't get them out of my head. I don't think I even noticed this person before. I find myself wanting to know just how much was real and what was make believe? It is driving me batty but alas it cannot be.

I am moving across the country in a matter of weeks and don't want to start something I won't even be around to be a part of. Still, I like the dreams...


End file.
